Love And War
by MidnightBeast1098
Summary: Friends since Hogwarts. 4th year, it changed for her. 5th year, for him. 17 years later, it changes for both of them. SB/OC. *17 is estimate.*


**AN : For admin Sirius Lupin :) a.k.a. Kelly**

**This wasn't meant to be this long, but, you know me, I just get writing, and it kinda gets long... :-L**

**Hope whoever reads it likes it! If that is you, reading this, I hope you like this story :) **

**Set... Urm, I'm not sure. Around Harry's 4th year, I think...  
**

**This is for an admin on a Facebook page I admin. She asked me to write her a headcannon; I wrote her a fanfiction. The way it goes, really...**

* * *

Kelly sat on the sofa in 12 Grimmauld Place, her injured leg raised up on a chair, sweat on her forehead, as Molly Weasley poked at the burn. She gritted her teeth against the pain, but it still didn't stop her from letting out a soft growl. 'Honestly, Kel, you sound like me.' Remus smiled softly from the other side of the room, where he was nursing his injured arm. They had managed to get stuck in a duel between four Death Eaters, who had cornered them with fire. Amazingly, it had been Severus Snape who had saved them - now, however, Snape had left.

Kelly rolled her eyes at the werewolf, before turning her head to the movement she'd noticed out of the corner of her eye; Sirius was making his way slowly in, carrying two buckets of, what looked like, freezing cold water. He put one down by Molly, and carried the other over to Remus. Sirius then began to dab water on Lupin's burn carefully. Kelly watched him. The way he seemed so focused, even when Remus sucked in a sharp breath, or shuffled away from the Animagus' calm hands in pain. The two wars had hardened them; they were both used to pain, both physically and mentally.

Kelly tensed and growled again as Molly wringed the sponge out over her burn. She took in a deep breath, and dared a look at the injury; immediatly wishing that she hadn't, as she swallowed back bile. There was blood all over her shoes and trousers, flesh was showing, and the smell of burning human was in the air. She vaugly heared Remus and Sirius muttering in the background, talking about healing spells or something.

The sofa dipped beside her, and an arm slipped around her shoulders. She rested her head on the soft chest, breathing in the scent of the night, Grimmauld Place, and damp dog. Molly finally started to bandage her leg, and Kelly grabbed onto the closest thing to her to keep from crying out - Sirius' thigh. Normally, she would've let go immediatly, but she was in too much pain to care.

As Molly finished the 'surgery', Kelly relaxed, prising her stiff fingers off Sirius' leg. However, his hand closed over hers, and he pulled her tighter towards him. Kelly shook her head, and attempted to push away. 'Sirius... Sirius, I have to go home, I can't stay-' Sirius' fingers on her lips cut her off.

'No. Remus and I both agree.' He looked to the werewolf, and nodded. 'You both are staying here tonight - whether you like it or not.' She huffed, but didn't argue - there was no point, she was talking about Sirius Black here.

'Yeah, alright, fine...'

* * *

She didn't expect to, but Kelly really enjoyed her evening, despite the pain. Fred and George kept them amused, and Molly's cooking was amazing. They all swapped insults and jokes, Remus told them a few quotes, and then Sirius ran off to get his Muggle radio - they listened to a few music stations, Kelly doing her best to dance on her painful leg - she shouldn't have worried, Sirius helped her waltz around the room, quicker than she thought was possible.

At 10 O'Clock, the ones still at Hogwarts were forced to turn in by Molly - half an hour later, Remus joined them, after bathing his arm again. The full moon was next week, and, if he wanted to survive it, he needed to get some rest. Sirius left with him, to help him into bed, seeing as his arm was pretty much useless. When they left, the room suddenly felt alot more colder, quieter.

When Sirius came back around 15 minutes later, Kelly could hardly keep her eyes open; he noticed straight away. 'Come on, Kel, let's get you into bed, hm?' When he said this, she thought that Molly or Tonks was going to help her; it soon became apparent, however, that Sirius had another idea in mind. He helped her into the kitchen, where he bathed her leg in silence, before helping her back into the sitting room, for both of them to bid everyone good night.

After he helped her up the stairs, he stopped outside his room. 'Right. Remus is sleeping in that one,' he pointed to the room opposite, which now had 'WEREWOLF - DO NOT DISTURB' written on the door - Kelly guessed that Sirius had written that after he'd helped Remus into bed, as Remus would be so angry if he saw that, even if it was true; Kelly knew never to disturb a sleeping werewolf, even if they were in human form.

'So you can either have your own, or...' He trailed off. She raised an eyebrow.

'Or?'

'Or, you can share with me, if you want.' Sirius mumbled, shuffling his feet. Kelly reached over and squeezed his hand.

'If that's okay, I'd love to.'

Sirius allowed her some privacy to get changed (which she managed with great difficulty, and a big amount of cursing), and to collect her thoughts. She breathed in and out. It's okay, she thought, I'm just about to share a bed with the guy I love, but it's okay. I mean, what's the worst that can happen? Just don't stay anything stupid, Kel, nothing stupid...

Her thought track was cut off by the arrival of her companion. 'You alright?' He asked. She nodded.

'Yeah, yeah, fine.'

'If you're sure...' He said, doubtfully.

'I'm sure!' She insisted.

He pulled back the covers for her, and she slipped inbetween the crisp sheets, before he joined her. She stayed at the edge of the bed, her back to the man beside her, before he tapped the back of her head. 'Kel, I'm no monster. You can come a bit closer, I don't bite.' She turned to see his beautiful face, glinting in the moonlight that was shining through the crack in the curtains.

She shuffled towards him, gently, so as not to hurt her leg. He slid his arm under her neck, and rested his other hand on her waist. Her heart beat quickened, and she could feel her hip quivering under his warm touch. Sirius kissed her forehead. 'I won't hurt you...' He whispered again. She sighed.

'I know.'

'Then why are you shaking?'

She met his caring grey eyes. 'Because...' She swallowed. I can't just tell him I love him, it might ruin our friendship! She thought, madly, her eyes darting over his face, hovering for a few seconds on his lips. 'Because... Err... It's just a bit cold, and my leg hurts.' She whispered quickly, dipping her eyes, so she didn't show her true emotion.

'Really...' He mused, 'Well, if you're cold, why don't I make you a bit warmer?' His hands slid over her hips and around her back, pulling her close to his chest. Kelly's heart nearly skipped a beat, as she rested her forehead against his chest. 'Better?' He murmured in her ear. She nodded, incapeable of speech. She felt his breath in her hair, and shivered as it slowly moved down her neck. 'Your lips cold?' She gasped.

'S-Sirius?' He pulled away so he could see her face, and he traced her features with his finger-tips. She opened her mouth to say something else, but he placed his fingers firmly on her mouth.

'Since 5th year...' He whispered, '5th year... Why didn't I say anything, hm?' As his hand was still on her mouth, she gave him a questionly look. He rolled his eyes.

'It'd be better if I showed you.'

Taking his hand away, he licked his lips slowly - it took Kelly a few seconds before she realised she was doing the same. Slowly, too slowly, Sirius moved towards her, and gently pressed his lips against hers. 'Now do you get it?' He asked. She swallowed and nodded.

'Damn you Sirius, of course I get it! Now get back here, and let me kiss you again...'

Their tongues battled for dominance, but their hands just tangled together, not doing anything. Too soon, Sirius pulled away. 'You should sleep, you know...'

'I know, but this is so much better.'

Sirius gave a bark of laughter. 'Come on, we've got all the time in the world - sleep now, Kelly.'

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She sighed and snuggled into him, resting one hand on his chest, the other tangling in his hair. He kissed her head, softly. 'I love you Kelly.'

'I love you too, Sirius.'

* * *

**Well, that was a bit longer that I expected! But there you go... XD Hope you like it!**

**~ Alice Lily Lupin :) (My admin name)**

**Reviews would be amazing! Thank you! :D Love you all :)**


End file.
